Do You Remember Me at All?
by Vampirechica12345
Summary: After Millie and Audun's wedding, things start to change. Francis and Zoe go their separate ways. Five years later, they are brought together again by the birth of Millie's first child. Francis/Zoe
1. Prologue

_After Millie and Audun's wedding, things just aren't the same. Millie spends all her time starry eyed over Audun, and they begin to talk about having a family together. Francis and Zoe are left behind. Soon Francis becomes busy with his knight training, and Zoe's father wants her to go abroad to study vampire history. They move apart._

_But 5 years later, they are brought together again by the birth of Millie's first child..._


	2. Chapter 1: Francis' POV

Francis POV

My ears were filled with the sound of women's annoying squealing.

"She's so adorable!" my mother, Grassina, squealed, leaning over to get a better look at baby Sophia.

Millie beamed with pride, little Sophia cradled in her arms. As Sophia slept, her little pink mouth opened into a perfect O. She let out a soft yawn, stretching her arms slightly, then falling back into deep slumber.

"Awwww!" the ladies cooed together.

I groaned, turning to look at Audun. "How can you _stand _this? Doesn't it even bother you in the slightest?"

Audun chuckled, his gaze never leaving the child lying in her mother's arms. "When it's your daughter they're squealing about, it's really not that bad." He smiled as Sophia's let out a content sigh. "Being a father changes your outlook on life."

I rolled my eyes. "Congratulations, you've achieved ultimate sap mode."

Audun just shook his head. He reached out to clap my shoulder. "One day, you'll understand."

I glared at him. Who did he think he was, getting all deep with me? He was acting like my father!

I brushed his hand away. "Keep dreaming, dragon boy." I said.

Emma finally released her hold on Eadric, and he quickly made his escape. "Phew! All this baby talk is going to drive me insane!" he exclaimed.

Audun grinned. "You know you like it."

Eadric turned to him, beaming. "Very much, actually." He shook himself once. "I can't believe I'm a grandfather!"

Audun smiled dreamily. "And I a father. This is all so unreal."

"Augh..." I groaned. "That's it, I'm gone." I turned and started down the throne stairs, ready to make my grand escape.

Suddenly, light flooded the room, momentarily blinding me.

Almost as suddenly as it had come, it vanished. I heard a soft thud, and knew instantly that the flood of light had been from the hall doors opening. Now that they were closed, the intense light had vanished.

I looked up to see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walk down the hall.

Her hair was long and silky, falling down over her shoulders in a cascade of curls. She was a bit on the short side, but not by much. As she walked forward, I noted the way her dark purple dress swished around her ankles.

The closer she got, the more I got the feeling I was missing something. She looked oddly familiar...

The girl reached the stairs, and smiled up at everyone. Did she know them? And why did I get the feeling I knew her?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Millie gasp, her face breaking into such a big smile I thought her face would crack.

"Zoe!" she cried, rushing forward to hug the girl awkwardly with one arm (she was still holding Sophia).

"Hey Millie." Zoe said in a voice I recognized from a time long long ago.

The two friends started talking, telling stories of the times they'd been apart.

It was then that I began to recognize the familiar features in this older Zoe. The way she held herself, completely at ease. Her eyes were filled with that mischievous glint, as if she had just preformed a master prank.

Her smile I recognized most of all. I'd always loved how, when she smiled, it spread all the way up to her eyes, as if her features were smiling along with her mouth.

As I stared at her in awe, she turned her head slightly in my direction, looking out of the corner of her eye. A smile lit up her face when she saw me. She leaned forward to murmur something in Millie's ear, and then started towards me.

I stiffened, and for once, I felt completely unsure of myself.

Thoughts buzzed furiously through my mind. She's coming over here! What am I going to say? I don't know what's going on in her life. What if she thinks I'm silly?

Zoe had reached me, and was standing in front of me with a big smile on her face. "Hi Francis." she murmured softly.

I caught my breath. _You're waiting too long! _a voice in my head screamed. _Say something!_

"Uh...hi Zoe." I said, my voice squeaking at the end. I winced. Brilliant. Francis, brilliant.

We just looked at each other, neither of us saying a word. My body was on fire, and I was struggling not to gasp for air. I was mortified.

The silence was deafening.

Is that even possible?

Well it was for me.

I wanted to say something...anything. But I couldn't stop staring at her. My mind had shut down for shock of seeing her again, seeing her grown up. She was no longer the 13 year old girl I had once known. She was a grown woman. 18 years of age.

And I was just some flustered knight.


	3. Chapter 2: Zoe's POV

Zoe's POV

I smiled at Francis, ecstatic that I was finally seeing him again. I couldn't believe it had been 5 years since I'd last seen him.

And he'd changed so much.

He was no longer the lanky(no offense to him) teenage boy he had been before. As a 20 year old, he was tall, much taller than me than he had been last time we'd been together. His shoulders were broad and muscled, his jaw more squared, and his tan had increased. His hair was a bit shaggier than before, just on the verge of falling into his eyes.

But his eyes were the same.

I found myself staring into their blue depths, lost in the sea of his eyes.

Until, of course, I caught myself.

I blinked back to the present. _Okay, I know it's been 5 years since you've seen the boy, but staring at his eyes is still not the greatest idea!_

I noticed that Francis was standing stiffly, and hadn't said anything other than "Uh...hi Zoe." What was up with that?

"So what have you been up to?" I asked.

Francis shuffled his feet. "Nothing really." he mumbled.

"Oh come now, 5 years is a long time. There's got to be something." I pressed.

Francis shrugged, staring at me with wide eyes.

Silence fell between us once more.

I wrinkled my nose, skin prickling under his gaze. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. I was just opening my mouth to say something to break the uncomfortable silence, when Queen Frazella pushed through the doors, demanding everyone's immediate attention in that annoying way of hers.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, spreading her arms wide as she marched across the room, her footsteps pounding loudly on the marble floor.

Sophia's eyes popped open, and she peered around in alarm at the sudden noise.

"Let me see my great-granddaughter!" Frazella boomed, charging forth and plucking the child from her mother's arms without so much as a warning.

Millie stumbled back, looking distraught and slightly annoyed.

Audun stepped up then, coming to stand beside Millie, his face a mask of calm. "It's nice to see you, Queen Frazella." he said politely.

Frazella didn't so much as raise an eyebrow. "Oooh, isn't she precious!" she cooed...well, not really cooed, more like squawked.

Baby Sophia's eyes opened even wider, and her lower lip wobbled.

"Uh oh." Eadric muttered, glancing around frantically for an escape.

"Uh...why don't I show everyone to their rooms?" Emma said, hurriedly ushering everyone but Millie, Audun, and Eadric out the door. "You're all staying in the castle tonight."

"Mom..." Millie said, her eyes pleading.

Emma just quickened her pace.

"I'll help!" Eadric exclaimed, charging after us.

Just as we all made it through the doors, an infant's wails exploded behind us.

Eadric let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness we made it out in time!"

I smirked. "Some grandfather."

He started to stick out his tongue at me, but resisted, seeming to remember that not only was he a king, but now also, a grandfather. Instead, he merely gave me a mock-fierce look.

I, being neither a king nor a grandfather(how awkward would _that _be?) promptly stuck my tongue out at him, then turned and walked down the hall, heading in the direction of the extra rooms.

"Did you see that?" I heard Eadric hiss to Emma from behind me.

"See what?" Emma asked.

"See what? See her stick her tongue at me, that's what!" Eadric exclaimed.

Emma laughed. "She may be a woman now, but she's still Zoe."

I stifled a chuckle.

Soon, everyone had been shown to their rooms, and night had fallen.

Millie and I were in my room, talking. It was just like so many of the nights we had spent before Millie had gotten married and I had gone off to study.

Millie sat in a chair in front of my vanity, fiddling with the sleeve of her nightgown as she talked. I stood behind her, brushing her hair absentmindedly. I could hear her talking, about kingdom gossip and baby things, but it was more background noise. I put the brush down and started braiding her hair in one long plait.

"Zoe?"

_One, two, three..._

"Earth to Zoe."

_I wonder what..._

"Zoe!"

Suddenly, my hands were empty, her braid being finished by her own hands.

I blinked out of my daze, beginning to focus. "What?" I asked.

Millie frowned. "I said, how was your trip here?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I don't know where my mind's gone..."

Millie's gaze softened. "Something on your mind?"

I shrugged. "It's not a big deal really. Just some little thing..."

Millie stood up, gently pushing me into the seat. "Here. I'll do your hair. It's your turn to talk."

I sighed as her hands started working, the brush moving rhythmically through my hair. "Did Francis seem...weird to you today?" I asked.

"What do mean by weird?" Millie asked.

"I don't know, just...different."

I could see Millie frowning, puzzled, in the mirror. "I don't know what you mean."

I sighed in exasperation. "Well, when I went over to him today he was just staring at me. Like I had two heads or something." I glanced down at myself. "I haven't changed _that_ much...have I?" I looked up at my reflection in the mirror, turning my head from side to side. I put my hands on my hips, regarding my reflection.

"Well...not personality-wise...but...well, let's face it. You're not 13 anymore."

I crossed my arms, scowling. "That doesn't make a difference."

"Apparently it did to Francis."

"Well it shouldn't have. Not if he's still the Francis I knew."

Millie gave me a sympathetic look. "Give him some time. He's just shocked to see you, that's all."

I sighed. "I hope you're right. I'd hate for our friendship to be nothing more than a memory."

"Don't say that. You know there's no way that's going to happen. You two have too much history together."

"You're right." I said, trying to convince myself. "I'm sure he was just surprised to see me, that's all." But as I remembered the look in his eyes, I got worried again.

I felt the hands on my hair lessening, as Millie finished. "There. Done." She dropped the finished braid onto my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said, running my hand over it.

I twirled the end of my braid around my finger. "So what has he been up to anyway?"

"He finished his training. He's now a full knight."

I lit up, releasing my braid and spinning around to look at Millie, leaning towards her eagerly. "Really? That's great!" I smiled. "He deserves it. He's always worked so hard."

Millie smiled. "I know. I'm so proud of him."

"Me too." I murmured.


	4. Chapter 3: Francis' POV

Francis POV

"Augh! How could I have been so stupid?" I exclaimed, running my hands through my hair. "She comes right up to me and what do I do? _Stare _at her!"

"I told you you'd understand one day." Audun said with a grin from where he was perched on a chair. "Believe me, this is only the beginning."

I glared at him. "What are you talking about? This is only the beginning of what?"

Audun leaned his chair back on two legs, smirking at me. "The beginning of your love life."

I grabbed a pillow off the bed, tossing it at him. It hit him in the chest. His chair wobbled and he tipped over backwards, arms flailing wildly. Then he toppled to the ground with a thud. He lay there for a moment, stunned.

I stood over him, staring him down. "You're out of your mind."

Audun glowered up at me. "That was not necessary."

"How could you think I liked Zoe!"

Audun rolled his eyes. "Don't kid with me. I saw the way you stared at her."

"I was surprised to see her. It's been five years after all."

"Oh come on. You're a 20 year old man and she's a 18 year old woman. You're putty in her hands. That's just how it works." Audun chuckled. "That's what happened when I first saw Millie. Just like that," he snapped. "I was hers."

"Well there's a difference between your relationship with Millie and mine with Zoe. You and Millie instantly hit it off. Zoe and I have history. We've been friends forever. Get it? _Friends_."

Audun sighed. "Whatever you say, Francis."

I plopped down on the edge of the bed. "Shouldn't you be somewhere? Like with your wife and your new baby?"

Audun got up, striding over to the door. He paused, turning to glance back at me. "Just, think about what I said, Francis." With that, he left.

"Yea right." I muttered. I flopped back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_What happened today? It was just Zoe. Why did I act so weird?_

"Well she did look different." I murmured. "I was surprised, that's all."

I lay there for another few minutes, piecing this all together, hoping to come to a conclusion to my stupidity earlier today. But I was just going in circles.

Discouraged, I finally reached up and sent away the witches light's, settling into a the sheets and drifting off into a dream-filled sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Zoe's POV

Zoe's POV

I stepped into the Great Hall, stunned by the silence.

"What the...?" I muttered.

"Hey." Millie said, coming up behind me.

I turned to face her. "Where is everyone?" I asked in confusion.

"They decided to go out for a morning picnic." Millie shrugged. "Grassina's idea, don't ask."

I smiled, linking my arm through hers. "Well what are we doing standing around here? Let's get going!"

Soon, Millie and I were marching down the hill to where the others sat on a blanket under a big oak tree.

I lifted a hand to wave. "Hello everyone." I said with a smile.

"Hello Zoe."

"Morning, sleepy head."

"Wait...who's Zoe?"

"Shut up Audun."

My grin widened. It sure was great to be home.

Millie knelt down next to Emma, who was holding baby Sophia. "How's my little girl?" she cooed.

Sophia smiled, reaching for her mother.

Emma handed the baby to Millie, smiling in a way only grandmothers do.

Millie cuddled the baby close to her, kissing the top of her head.

I watched as she walked over to Audun, sitting down next to him.

"Hey there." Audun said, wrapping an arm around her. "How is my lovely wife today?"

Millie grinned, laying her head on his shoulder. "She's happy now that she's with her amazing husband."

Audun kissed Millie's cheek, then pulled her close.

The two sat together, the baby in between them.

The perfect family.

My heart fluttered and I sighed contentedly. Why couldn't I have that? 5 years out alone in the world and I still wasn't even close to getting that.

I plopped down on the ground, fist holding up my head. Yea, not very lady-like, I know. But who said I was a lady anyway?

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted someone sitting a little ways away, alone.

Francis.

He was lost deep in thought, unperturbed by the little noises and voices that filled the air like a heavy fog.

"I wonder what he's thinking about." I murmured curiously. I tried to guess, but there were so many possibilities. I realized that I didn't know about anything he'd done in the past 5 years, with the exception of his knighthood. But I'd only heard about that from Millie, he hadn't told me himself.

Instinctually, I stood up, striding over to Francis.

He didn't look up as I approached, still deep in thought.

I leaned over, resting my hands on my knees. "Hey there."

Francis jumped, blinking and looking around. It took a moment before he finally spotted me.

I straightened up to my full height, waiting for him to speak.

Francis glanced up at me shyly, looking flustered. His calm, thoughtful demeanor had vanished from his face. He looked down and started to fiddle with his sword, which was lying beside him on the ground, polished metal gleaming in the sunlight.

I pursed my lips, frowning. _Apparently I'm the one that's going to have to do the talking._

I gave him an innocent look, batting my eyelashes as I imagine a prim, proper lady would when she wanted some unsuspecting man to give her an escort home.

"Walk with me?" I asked.

Francis finally looked up at me, and I saw that the startled expression had reappeared, just like the day before. What had happened to the confident, witty boy I had known five years ago?

He cleared his throat before finally addressing me. "S-sure." he said, stuttering a bit over the word.

I was beyond confusion. Did asking someone to walk with you qualify as a marriage proposal or something nowadays? It was just a walk, he didn't have to get all nervous about it.

I smiled wider, trying even harder to appear cheerful. I was sick of this new Francis. He was no fun.

I held out a hand to help him up.

He completely avoided it, choosing to scramble clumsily to his feet himself. He then set off, not bothering to wait for me, but going ahead on his own.

"Alright then." I muttered, following after him.

Francis was going rather fast. So fast, in fact, that I had to practically triple my strides just to match one of his.

"Could we possibly slow down? I don't like to advertise this, but I'm a little person." I said breathlessly.

Francis turned around, startled by my sudden comment. He blinked back to reality and _finally _noticed me struggling to keep up. "Oh, sorry!" he gasped, blushing furiously.

That was it.

I was sick of blushing Francis. I wanted the old one back.

I stopped dead in my tracks, crossing my arms. "Where did he go?" I demanded.

Francis frowned at me, confused. "What do you mean? Where did _who _go?" he asked, confused.

I sighed in exasperation. "Where did Francis go?"

He blinked. "Uh, Zoe, I'm right here." He squinted at me. "Is there something wrong with your eyesight?"

I growled in frustration. "My eyesight is fine! But apparently, you're personality isn't!"

"Whoa." Francis said, holding out his hands. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I exclaimed. "You think I haven't noticed the way you've been staring at me? The way you've been avoiding me?" I stomped my foot.

Francis' eyes widened. "Did you seriously just stomp your foot?"

I sent him an icy glare.

"Seriously, I thought only little kids did that, aren't you supposed to be a lady."

I gritted my teeth. "Stop dancing around the subject."

He frowned. "I'm not sure I know what the subject is."

"Why are you acting so weird!"

"_I'm _not the one who's acting weird."

"Fine." I said, whirling around and starting to walk away.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back gently.

"No, wait." Francis said.

Was it just me, or did his voice sound...different, somehow? A little bit deeper, more confident.

I turned to face him slowly, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed. "Don't go. I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his hair. "I've been a little...out of it lately."

"Thank goodness." I muttered. "I'd hate it if that's how you actually acted." I paused, then asked. "What's making you act so weird?"

Francis winced. "Uh...if it's okay, I'd rather not talk about that just yet."

I was dying to know, but decided he needed his space. So I just nodded instead. "Okay."

We continued walking.

"So how've you been lately?" I asked.

"Hmmm...let me think." Francis said. "uh...oh! Millie caught Audun's hair on fire 2 years ago. She was trying to magically give him a haircut."

I laughed. "Seriously? She's still trying to work the magic, huh?"

Francis grinned. "You think she's ever going to fully give up on that?"

I smiled. "Probably not." I swung my arms casually, then glanced back at him, still smiling. "What else?"

He thought for another moment. "Well, Frazella finally got the fairies to visit her, but they had one condition. They wanted to do her hair." He laughed. "They used their magic and...well...let's just say her name finally seems fitting."

I chuckled. "Oh, I bet she was thrilled."

Francis turned to grin at me. "Definitely."

All of the sudden, I felt relieved. He was finally acting like the Francis I knew.

_I'm glad that weird faze is over. _

I glanced over at him, and a smile spread across my face at the sight of his happy expression. It had been 5 long years since I had last seen him smile like that.

He turned and caught me looking at him. "What?" he asked, smiling in confusion.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I murmured.

He grinned goofily and I let out a laugh. "You're such a weirdo."

He chuckled. "That's one of my best features."

"I'll say." A thought came to mind and I grinned. "So heard a certain someone made knight."

Francis smirked. "Oh really? You'll have to tell me who it is so I can go congratulate them."

I elbowed him in the ribs.

He laughed, dodging my prodding.

We stopped walking and looked at each other, both deliriously happy, caught up in this reunion.

"Congratulations." I said.

"Thanks."

It was silent for a moment, and we just stared at each other. For once, I actually found myself blushing. I ducked my head down to hide it. "So...why were you acting all weird?" I asked slyly.


	6. Chapter 5: Francis' POV

Francis POV

I shot Zoe a look for bringing it up again. But finally, I gave in.

I sighed. "Alright, if you _must _know." I made a face in her direction.

She laughed, sticking her tongue out at me.

I know it's weird, two people our age acting like kids, but that's what it felt like to me. I felt like I was 15 again and Zoe was 13. Like we were making up for the five years we'd been without each other. And I believe that is perfect cause for immaturity, don't you? I mean, come on, can't adults have fun too?

"Alright, confession time." I started. "See, I was shocked to see you again yesterday. You've been gone five years, and all of the sudden you just show up out of the blue. It took my by surprise." I grinned. "Took away my ability to use intelligible words."

Zoe chuckled. "Well that's a new one."

I grinned, enjoying this form of playful banter. "And you're _so _beautiful, it's only natural I was flustered."

Zoe smiled, an amused expression upon her face. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

I continued as if she had never broken my rhythm. "And the shock mixed with the sight of a _goddess _appearing before me..." I paused, throwing my arms in the air and spinning. "..made me _completely _lose my senses!"

Zoe rolled her eyes and playfully shoved me to the ground.

I grinned and grabbed her arm, pulling her down beside me.

She sighed contentedly and leaned against my shoulder. "You could at least TRY to act like you don't want me." she teased.

The comment was made jokingly, meant to add to the playful teasing that had just occurred between us. But for some reason, it felt so real to me. I realized that, while she may be joking, in this case, I wasn't.

I really _did _want her. I wanted her to joke with me, to whisper in my ear, to lean against me just as she was right now.

The shoulder she was leaning against suddenly ignited, every nerve aware that Zoe was the one leaning against me.

I had the sudden urge to pull her close to me and never let go. But I fought it, struggling not to act upon it. Wouldn't that be great? Just when we fell back into the rhythm I freak her out with a move like that. Not a great idea.

So I restrained it, but it took some work.

Zoe's head shifted on my shoulder, and I shivered as a burst of feeling shot up my arm.

Zoe peered up at me, watching my expression.

I glanced down at the ground. "So what've you been up to in the past five years?" I asked.

She lifted her head off of my shoulder, and I sighed unhappily under my breath.

She leaned back on her palms, staring at the sky for a moment. "It was kind of boring, actually. Vampire history isn't that interesting. And it's so long. It goes on _forever_." She grinned at me. "Literally."

I flicked her arm playfully. "I can practically see you sitting in a seat, studying for hours upon hours."

Zoe groaned. "It was pure torture." She sat up with a jolt. "You know I can hardly stand still for five minutes, let alone five hours a day!" She flopped onto the ground. It was horrible."

I lowered myself onto the ground beside her, watching her as she stared up at the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly.

Zoe let out a sigh, then turned to look at me. "How glad I am to be back here again."

"How long are you staying. Before you go back, I mean?" I asked.

Her face instantly masked over, and she pursed her lips. "Well..."

My heart thudded painfully as I waited for her answer. I couldn't move. _Oh no, she's going to have to leave in a few days and I hardly got to spend any time with her! _It became harder to breath. _She can't leave after..._ I paused, thoughts slowing a bit. _...after I realize that I can't live without her. _

"My studies are..." Zoe started.

I turned my head, focusing on her completely. My gaze never left her face as she answered.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

Zoe's face broke into a smile. "My studies are over!" she exclaimed brightly. "I'm staying here for good!"

My spirits soared and I was filled with a surge of happiness. Before I even knew what I was doing, I had moved over, leaning over her and kissing her full on the mouth.

For a moment, I was totally lost in my rush of emotions. But then, I realized what I was doing.

I opened my eyes to see Zoe under me, staring up at me in complete shock.

I quickly rolled away, blushing furiously.

Zoe sat up, staring at me in amazement.

"I...uh..." I stuttered. What was I going to say to explain _that_.

But luck was on my side, because just then, Emma and my mother appeared at the top of the hill, peering down at us.

"There they are!" Emma said. "Reminiscing, just as I told you."

"Francis!" my mother called, walking briskly down the side of the hill. "Everyone's packing up and getting ready to head back." She leaned down, taking my arm and hoisting me to my feet.

Boy, was she strong for a middle-aged woman!

"I have a job for you." she said, leading me back up the hill to where the others stood.

Emma walked past us, heading towards Zoe who, as far as I knew, was still sitting on the ground.

I didn't dare a risk back to look at her expression. I could already guess what she was thinking. Probably something along the lines of 'I go away for five years and come back to find my friend is completely out of his mind!' or maybe 'ew! Gross! Where's the closest place I can find a bar of soap?'

My mother chattered away as we headed towards the others.

I pretended to listen, instead trying(and failing) to push the worry out of my mind.

One thing I did know for sure.

I wouldn't be able to stand seeing Zoe again today. I was too mortified.


	7. Chapter 6: Zoe's POV

Zoe's POV

I watched as Grassina escort Francis away, up the side of the hill and back to where the others were cleaning up.

I lifted a hand to touch my lips, stunned.

Had that really just happened?

Part of me was shocked that my lifelong friend would kiss me like that. This part reasoned that he was probably just overcome with relief that I wasn't going to leave and accidentally kissed me because of it. He didn't mean anything by it.

But another part of me, a part of me that I never knew existed, started to daydream. Started to make up little fantasies. Francis and I dancing at a ball, staring into each other's eyes as witches lights reflect off of the walls, giving the room a magical feel. Francis tending to me while I'm sick, fetching me every little thing I could need, and more.

I sighed dreamily.

Emma stepped towards me, watching my warily.

"Are you alright dear?" Emma asked, holding out a hand to help me up. "You look a bit dazed."

She pulled me to my feet. I stood, staring at the spot at the top of the hill were Francis had disappeared from view. My lips puckered in remembrance of the kiss.

"Zoe?" Emma pressed. She sounded a little concerned.

"I'm fine." I whispered, gaze unmoving.

Emma frowned. "What was that?"

I cleared my throat, and, with tremendous effort, tore my gaze away from the hill, glancing at Emma. "I'm fine." I repeated, struggling to make my voice sound convincing.

Emma gave me a suspicious look. "Well...alright then." she said finally. She started towards the hill.

I remained in my spot, lost deep in thought.

She turned around glancing back at me. "You coming, Zoe?"

"Be right there." I murmured.

Emma frowned, but continued on, leaving me to my thoughts.

I stared at that spot one more time, reaching up to place a hand over my heart.

Even now, after the kiss was over, my heart was beating wildly, making it hard to breath right.

I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself, then followed Emma up the hill and down the other side to where everyone else waited.

Everything was packed up and ready to go.

My parents were attempting to get my brothers to settle down.

Believe me when I say they were losing the battle.

Emma settled into step with Eadric, who was at the lead of the group. She linked her arm through his.

Eadric smiled at her and placed his hand on hers, the two of them walking to the same beat.

Millie and Audun hung to the back of the pack.

Auden had his arm wrapped around Millie, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She stared up at him with wide eyes filled with love.

A pang hit me in the chest, and a picture popped into my head. It was the same as this one, except the person filled with love was me, and the man whispering sweet nothings into my ear was Francis.

I sighed dreamily, then realized what I was doing.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped, shaking myself sternly.

No, I needed to stop.

But I didn't want to...

It was like an addiction to dessert. You knew you needed to stop piling food into your mouth, but it was so good you just didn't want to.

I glanced up then, blinking out of my daze, and looked into the eyes of just the person I had been daydreaming about.

Grassina still had a tight hold, but Francis had managed to get enough room to turn and glance back.

His eyes met mine, and for a moment, everything was right in the world.

But then his eyes widened in alarm, and he quickly faced forward once again.

And my world plummeted downhill.

I sighed and followed Millie and Audun, trying not to listen to their love-chatter. It was just too depressing.


	8. Chapter 7: Emma and Garrid's Bet

"Something happened back there." Emma said, glancing at Garrid with a knowing look in her eyes.

He looked straight forward, refusing to meet her gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh come now, you must have noticed it too."

"Noticed what? There's nothing to notice."

She sighed. "There's something going on between Francis and Zoe and you know it."

Garrid shot her a glare. "I said there is nothing going on between them. Zoe's only been back for a day, there's no way anything could happen between yesterday and today."

Emma watched him, a twinkle in her eye. "Are you so sure?"

Garrid's chin lifted in the air purposefully. "One hundred percent."

Emma grinned. "Are you willing to bet on it, perhaps?"

Eadric clucked his tongue. "I would be careful if I were you, Garrid. Emma never loses a bet."

Garrid glared at Eadric. "Your confidence in me is astounding." He turned to Emma, a determined look in his eyes. "Alright, if you insist, it's a bet."

She grinned, eyes twinkling. She let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Good. Now we need to come up with the objective."

"I say there's nothing happening between Zoe and Francis." Garrid said immediately, his response natural.

"And I say there's definitely something going on." Emma said.

Garrid nodded. "Now that that's settled, what are the benefits?"

Emma chuckled. "How did I know you'd skip right to that?" She paused, thoughtful. "If I win, you have to clean and reorganize the dungeon." she said, a smirk spreading across her face. "Without the use of my magic."

Garrid gaped at her. "You've got to be kidding! Clean the dungeon? Not even an army of maids could finish that within the year!"

Emma grinned. "So you're backing out?" she asked calmly.

Garrid glared at her. "No."

"Uh oh." Eadric muttered under his breath. "Here comes the part where she ropes him in..."

"And if I win." Garrid said slowly, purposefully. "What do I get?"

Emma's perky mood drooped a bit. She sighed, then mumbled. "You can have full control of the master garden."

Garrid grinned. "Redecorating being included? Meaning I could add a bit more...mystery and lore to it, instead of that ghastly cheerful look you have now?"

Emma glared at him. "What did you think I meant by 'full control'? Yes, of course you can change it."

She paused, then brightened. "But there's no way you're going to win."

Garrid growled. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

The two strode off, furiously debating their sides of the bet.

Eadric glanced up at the sky. "This will not end well."


	9. Chapter 8: Francis' POV

**Francis POV**

The next morning started off as any other morning.

People working in the kitchen, the sweet smell of breakfast wafting through the halls and luring everyone out of their rooms.

I got up out of bed, dressing quickly and walking out of my

"Good morning." I called, spotting Millie walking down the hall, carrying a drowsy Sophia in her arms.

I grinned. "Care for an escort to the Great Hall?"

Millie smiled and linked her free arm through mine. "Why thank you, Sir Francis."

I chuckled as we started down the hall. "You know, I could get used to that. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

She rolled her eyes. "Think whatever you like, Francis." she muttered.

I laughed. "Ah, I love family."

I glanced down at Sophia, who had just opened her eyes and was staring at me with a bemused expression. I leant down and kissed her on the forehead. "And how are you this morning, little princess?" I cooed.

She smiled and gurgled back, waving her hands in the air.

Millie laughed. "She's going to be a chatterbox, just you wait." She nudged me with her elbow playfully. "Just like her cousin."

"Your faith in my is astounding." I teased.

The Great Hall was filled with relatives and friends, talking while they devoured their breakfast.

Millie's gaze became distant as she scanned the Hall. "Do you mind if I go look for Audun? He was supposed to meet me here..."

I shooed her away. "Go ahead, go find lover boy."

Millie wrinkled her nose at me. "Cute."

I grinned. "I thought so." I gave her another nudge. "Now get going. Audun's waiting."

She smiled. "Say bye to Cousin Francis, Sophia."

Sophia waved her tiny fists in the air, blowing a bubble.

I laughed, watching as the two weaved their way through tables, eventually disappearing in the crowd.

Suddenly, my stomach let out a growl. "Looks like I better get some food." I said.

Lucky for me, being related to the royals gave me kitchen privileges.

I snuck in, dodging busy chefs and kitchen aids. When I reached the pantry door, I glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then slipped in and out of sight, closing the door behind me.

The pantry, naturally, was huge. When Eadric and Emma had gotten married years and years ago they'd had to renovate, increasing it's size to hold larger quantities of food, in attempts to keep up with Eadric's monstrous appetite.

I walked down the aisles(it was so huge, it could have it's own separate kitchen!), scanning the shelves. "Now what am I in the mood for?" I murmured, tapping my chin.

I grabbed things off the shelves as I walked

"Hmm...some bread, maybe some cheese,..."

"It's nice to see some things haven't changed." a familiar voice said from behind me.

I jumped, nearly dropping the food in my arms. I turned to see Zoe standing there, eyes flickering in amusement.

My heart rate sped up at the sight of her. Oh no, what if she brought up the kiss?

She stepped forward and I winced. But instead of coming towards me, she breezed right by me, snatching a stick of butter off of a shelf near my elbow. She then reached up, trying to grab something off the top shelf.

"Augh..." she groaned, hopping. "I can't...reach it..." she sighed then turned to me. "Could you...?"

I reached up with my free hand, plucking the item she wanted off the shelf. The sack clearly read: SUGAR

"Thanks." she said, smiling as I handed it to her.

"No problem." I said stiffly.

_Augh, come on Francis, loosen up! What happened to how you felt yesterday?_

Zoe tipped her head to the side, regarding me curiously.

"So...uh..what's the sugar for?" I asked.

Zoe smiled again. "I decided today was a good day to make sugar toast for breakfast."

_Woah, that sounds good. Wish I'd thought of that..._

As if reading my mind, Zoe then said. "If you wanted some you could always join me at the pond. We could make some together."

Her offer was so inviting, and I was tempted to accept. But I just couldn't get the thought of kissing her out of my head.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" she teased, but I noticed the way her eyebrows knit together slightly, as if my lack of an answer bothered her.

That settled it.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I replied.

Instantly, a smile reappeared on Zoe's face. "Good." she said. "Cause as hungry as I am, I'm not so sure I could eat this whole loaf by myself."

I chuckled as we walked back down the aisle, heading to the door. "You sure about that? Because the time when you single-handedly ate a whole cake comes to mind..."

She scowled, but the corners of her lips were turning up in a smile. "I told you never to speak of that again."

I grinned, the ease of talking with her starting to settle in again as I pushed the memory of kissing her out of my mind. "Well I just did, what are you going to do about it?"

Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she considered this. Finally, she answered. "Nothing now." She gave me a poke. "But you better what you're back." With that, the turned to the door, opening it a crack and peeking out.

I smiled. I was glad I'd accepted her invitation. Maybe I could just put everything behind me, ignore the fact that the kiss had happened.

I could never forget it, I knew that for sure. I still loved Zoe, but I wasn't willing to take the risk of ruining our friendship. She meant so much to me, I wouldn't be able to stand it if she left because of my feelings.

"The coast is clear." she murmured, gesturing for me to follow her out the door.

Halfway through she gave a start, grabbing my hand and pulling me the rest of the way through. While I was busy trying to keep my hand from going clammy, she peered around, then pulled me quickly through the kitchen and out the back door into the garden.

She relaxed when we walked out into the garden. "Sorry about that." she said. "Someone almost caught us stepping out of there."

"Did they see us?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I think we're safe." She grinned. "The pantry thieves strike again."

I chuckled. "Good, we wouldn't want to ruin or reputation."

We went silent for a moment, strolling leisurely through the garden on our way to the pond.

I felt something warm on my hand, and looked down.

My heart gave a jolt. We were still holding hands.

I flinched, pulling my hand out of hers quickly.

Zoe glanced at me, the expression in her eyes unreadable. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get figure it out.

"So..to the pond?" I said.

Zoe nodded, eyes still fixed on me. "Yea." she said softly.

She blinked, then glanced down at her hands, her strides slower. It was like she was moving in a dream.

_I wonder what's up with her._

I shook the thought off.


	10. Chapter 9: The Bet

"Did you see that?" Emma whispered excitedly, eyes twinkling.

"Humph!" Garrid grunted. "I saw nothing out of the ordinary.

The two were squatting behind a giant stack of floor sacks, facing the door the to the pantry closet.

They watched as Zoe grabbed Francis' hand and pulled him out into the garden.

"I told you!" Emma hissed gleefully. "They're together, they've just got to be!"

Garrid lifted his nose in the air. "I will believe nothing of the sort. They were merely getting some food, nothing more."

"Oh come on!" Emma urged. "She was holding his hand, for goodness sakes!" She rose to her feet, brushing the excess flour off of her clothes.

Garrid stood up as well, frowning at her as he rubbed the smudges out of his pants. "She was pulling him outside."

Emma crossed her arms, giving him a hard look. "You just don't want to admit that your daughter is dating someone." she said smugly.

"She is not dating him!" Garrid cried indignantly.

Emma scoffed. "She may not be dating him now, but she will. They'll come around eventually."

Garrid let out a huff. "Are all witches this stubborn?" he grumbled.

"I don't know, are all vampires so quick to deny?" she shot back.

"Just because you're queen doesn't mean you're always right." he muttered.

Emma grinned. "No, but being the queen _and _the Green Witch proves that I'm right most of the time."

Garrid growled. "Well I'm a vampire, doesn't that get me anything?"

"Well I don't know about vampires, but I do know that fathers in general are overprotective of their daughters..."

"I AM NOT OVERPROTECTIVE!" Garrid roared.

All the workers in the kitchen turned to look at the vampire in shock.

Garrid stood there, fists clenched and fuming.

Emma laughed. "Yup, that proves it." she said, turning and heading out of the kitchen.

Garrid groaned. He turned to look at a nearby chef. "What are you looking at?" he muttered.

The chef jumped and scampered away.

"Yea, that's what I thought."

He stomped after Emma, grumbling all the way.


	11. Chapter 10: Zoe's POV

**Zoe's POV**

As we walked to the pond my mind whirled with thoughts.

Why wasn't he getting it? How could he not understand what I was feeling?

I stole a glance at him.

He was staring at his feet, trudging along as if heading to the hangman's noose.

I frowned.

What was _up _with that? One minute he was the same Francis as always the next, changed.

I wished he would just make up his mind. It was driving me crazy.

A splash sounded ahead of us, followed by frantic quacking.

I glanced up to see two ducks paddling along, enjoying the water.

"Looks like they're having fun." I murmured, smiling.

Francis glanced up and grinned, sending my heart fluttering.

Hopefully I could keep that smile on his face a bit longer.

"Why don't we sit?" I suggested, noticing a little patch of grass just above the shoreline. "I'll make us some breakfast."

Francis plopped down, then offered me a hesitant hand up.

I tried to hold back a smile as I took it.

This was good. Confusing, but good.

I took out the bread and sugar, getting to work.

"That looks good." Francis said, watching as I sprinkled some sugar on a slice of bread.

I finished up, then handed it to him. "It tastes even better."

He wasted no time in taking a giant bite. "Thwis iws gwood!" he exclaimed, mouth full of bread.

I laughed. "You know, I would understand you better if you didn't have food in your mouth."

He swallowed the food, then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Men and food. The most unpredictable combination." I grinned and shook my head, lifting my own piece of toast to my mouth.

The sugar was amazingly sweet. It had been a while since I last had sugar toast.

I closed my eyes and relished in the flavor for a moment.

"Wow." Francis said, and I opened my eyes to look at him. "I didn't know it took that much effort and concentration just to eat a piece of toast." He smirked. "I guess I'll have to try harder." He reached for another piece of toast, taking a bite and imitating me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, you're in for it." I lunged forward, tackling him.

He gasped in surprise as I pinned him down.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" I said triumphantly.

A twinkle appeared in his eyes and he grabbed me, knocking me over.

"Hey!" I cried as we toppled, rolling down the shoreline, each of us fighting for victory.

Before we realized how far we'd gone, we landed in the pond, both of us disappearing under the water's sparkling surface.

I let go of him and swam to the surface, gasping as my head broke the surface.

Francis' head appeared beside me, his hair plastered to his face, eyes wide as he spit out water.

I didn't even want to know what I looked like.

The look on his face was priceless. I let out a laugh, watching as he tried to compose himself. "You're looking a bit washed out." I teased.

He shot me a glare, then splashed me.

I gasped as the icy spray hit my cheek.

Francis laughed. "Same goes for you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Is that the best you've got?" I teased.

"Well..." he lunged at me.

I backed away quickly, but fell, disappearing under the waves.

I splashed to shallow water so I could lean against the bottom of the pond.

Francis grabbed me by the shoulders, trying to push me back in the water.

I laughed as I tried to resist.

"Come on." Francis said. "You know you want to go in."

"Never!" I replied.

He chuckled. "Alright. Then we're going to have to do this the hard way."

Quick as a flash, he had picked me up, slinging me over one shoulder and heading back into deeper water.

"Put me down!" I cried, trying to keep the laugh out of my voice.

Footsteps sounded up the shoreline, and Francis turned to look up the beach, leaving me with nothing to look at but the waves.

"Sir Francis!" a voice called.

"Who is it?" I asked, dangling over Francis' shoulder.

"A squire." he replied. "I wonder what he's doing here..."

He grabbed me by the waist and gently lowered me back down.

I smoothed my skirt then spun around to see for myself who had come.

It was a squire, just as Francis had said, a younger squire looking to be a couple years younger than myself.

He glanced nervously from Francis to me.

Probably wondering if he had interrupted anything.

Which he had, much to my annoyance.

"What is it, Tom?" Francis called.

"Sir...it's...he..." the squire wheezed, finally coming to a stop at the edge of the water. He put his hands on his knees, taking in deep rasping breaths.

Francis stiffened, expression becoming alert. "Tom, what's going on?"

Tom looked up, eyes wide. He swallowed hard, then started to speak again, voice wavering. "It's B-Baron...h-h-he..."

"Go on, spit it out." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

I wished he would just get on with it and leave, so Francis and I could go back to our visit.

The young boy gulped. "Sir Bardon, he..." He took a deep breath. "He's challenged the kingdom. He and a group of knights turned against Greater Greensward have challenged our troops. There's a fight going on as we speak." His face paled as he finished.

I gasped, hand flying to my mouth.

"How could Baron do such a thing?" Francis demanded, voice firm. "I knew he did not agree with some laws of the kingdom, but to do something like this?"

Tom shook. "Sir, we must hurry. Our ranks need you to lead them."

I turned to look at Francis, curious. They needed him to _lead_?

"I'll be there in a moment." Francis replied. "Go on ahead."

Tom nodded, then dashed off, running as fast as his skinny legs would carry him.

Francis ran a hand through his hair, breathing deeply. "This is awful."

"You're _leading _our ranks?" I said.

Francis turned his gaze on me, his serious expression disappearing. He glanced down at his feet, shifting his position.

"Well?" I said quietly.

His eyes raised, meeting mine. "I'm the captain."

My eyes widened. For a moment, I was at a loss for words.

Finally, I said. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

He shrugged, lowering his eyes once again. "It never came up."

We walked out of the waves, coming to our picnic spot.

Francis started picking things up.

"No, I'll do that." I said, taking the items from his hands. "You're needed."

Francis gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." I replied, though I too was disappointed.

I bumped him with my hip, smiling a bit. "Get out of here, Sir Francis."

He grinned. "We'll pick up where we left off later."

I nodded. "I'd like that."

He gave me one last look, then turned and took off up the hill and toward the castle.

I sighed wistfully as I watched him go.

I wished things could have ended differently.

I thought as I picked up the rest of our picnic things.

_I hope things aren't too bad back at the castle..._


End file.
